She'll Never Be Mine
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, um, this is a pointless short thingy! And it's my first yuri so be nice! ****Yuri Warning****


O.K, ::sweatdrops:: This is my first Yuri so don't flame me if it isn't exactly wonderful. Or even mediocre. Oh, what the hell? Flame me as much as you want! I care less by now. Anyways, sorry, once again, by inflicting my pitiful writing upon you, but hey, that's my purpose in life!

She'll Never Be Mine

__

Reality isn't the way you wish things to be, nor the way they appear to be, but the way they actually are.

- Robert J. Ringer

I rocked my head back and fourth slightly, allowing it to flow to the music as I laid on my bed. This was my only escape from the tourcher. The pain that she inflicted upon me. Why did she have to be so wonderful and perfect in every way? Why did she have to be so beautiful, inside and out? Why did I have to be in love with her?

I suddenly heard the quick, sharp sound of the doorbell. I took off the head phones, groggily got off my bed, and scrambled to the door. When I opened it, I nearly fainted.

There she was. Standing there. Smiling at me. My angel. The sun outlined her features, making her seem to glow. She was wearing her school uniform, hair was plain. She looked like a goddess. The true goddess that she really was. Nothing was more perfect. Nothing.

"Hello Hikari." Her angelic voice nearly sent me over the edge. She was so calm and cool. So wonderful in every way. 

"H-hello Sora." I stuttered.

"Is Taichi here? We're studying." I frowned. Taichi. My obstacle. It was obvious he liked her too. The way her looked at her, invited her over for every reason his small brain could think of, had a picture of her hanging in his room, everything! Yes, everything. And do you know what? I was scared that she was falling for him too.

"Taichi? Yes. He's in his room." I told her, pointing upstairs.

'Thank you Hikari." She told me, giving me a heart warming smile and then rushing off to his room. I stood there, paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear and dread. It was so obvious now. Sora wasn't a lesbian. She was straight. She loved Taichi. She loved him. Not me. She would never love me. I'm just his younger, insignificant sister. I could never compare it him. Never. I could never bask in the warmth of her smile, her touch, her kisses, her embrace. I was destined to watch from the side lines, while they shared their first kiss, got married, had their first child. And I was supposed to act happy for them. Like I wasn't jealous. Like I didn't want the only person in the world that mattered to me.

Yet, didn't I deserve it? Didn't I deserve Sora? I had grades. I got them for my parents. I had popularity. That was for my brother, so he wouldn't be teased about his stupid sister. I kept at war with Takeru. For my brother too. He still didn't like Yamato, and so I was keeping war with the Ishidas. I had guys hanging all over me. That was so I could convince them to go out with my friends. See, it may sound stupid, but it actually does work if I give them a pretty smile and say pretty please. But that's not the point. Everything I had ever done was for other people. I wanted something for me. Or someone. Yet, I couldn't. She was so far out of reach. And in my brothers.

Oh, the irony. I'm supposed to fall in love with Takeru, get married to him, and live happily ever after, right? Sorry, not in my fairy tale. Mine was so much different. But it was mine. Mine. And yet, it would still be only a fairy tale. It would never be mine. Yet, it would be my brothers. 'His sister is in love with his girlfriend.' Sounds stupid. And it is. 

Oh Sora Takenouchi! Why can't you see?! I love you! I've loved you ever since the entire Digiworld thing! Every time I see you my heart skips a beat. Do you know how physically painful to have you heart stop beating is?! I do! But it'd for you! I'd give anything in the world for your happiness! Even if it meant sacrificing my own. Please, just realize we were meant to be. I'm begging you.

But begging won't do, will it? It depends what's in her heart. Me or Taichi. Oh god! She'll never be mine! Never! 

With that, I slid down the wall, breaking into tears of mental pain.

'Never.'

************************************

Um, was that as pointless as I thought it was? Just wondering. I could do a sequel to this if enough people wanted it and I thought up a plot. Like that'll ever happen. ::rolls eyes:: Review if you want, no ones forcing you. Oh, and

d/c: I don't own Digimon.


End file.
